


Oh, these somber, sorrowful memories...

by synnovx



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnovx/pseuds/synnovx
Summary: Seifer reflects on his relationship with Rinoa.





	Oh, these somber, sorrowful memories...

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot drabble from the tumblr machine.

So. Seifer. What was it like dating Rinoa?

“Eye-opening,” Seifer began, taking his seat and resting his coffee cup in his hand. “Rinoa opened my eyes to a whole world that I was just not exposed to at the time.” He clears his throat, “I was an orphan. I grew up in Garden which… when you don’t have an outside structure, you’re given this rather sterile upbringing.

There are no parents, just faculty staff, and classrooms that teach you social skills. Lessons. Training. Exams. You are graded on every skill you obtain. And yeah, while a portion of Garden’s student body has ‘civilian comforts’ like family and all that, it’s very hard to interact with them. Most of them already know about the whole ‘orphan’ part because you’re socially inept and they automatically think there’s a reason why we didn’t get chosen or adopted or whatever. We’re conditioned to behave certain ways when we don’t have parents or people to bond with but… that was life. Classrooms, staff, training, objectives… what saved any of us were our dreams. If we even knew how to dream.”

Seifer settled in; this was already going to be a long response and already he was feeling uncomfortable.

“It’s complicated, explaining where I’m coming from in all this because I didn’t have the intention of falling in love with her, but I did. I had dreams before, but Rinoa put life into them. If I saw in black and white before then, it was Rinoa who helped me see color for the first time. Suddenly cities, countries, little towns and the things inside of them were no longer objectives but destinations. Hobbies, interests. They became culture. Language. Music. Life. Dating her was like I was trapped under the water, and she pulled me out, but it wasn’t–”

A flicker of memory passed through his thoughts, one that he did not intend to recall at that moment. Seeing Rinoa. There. With Squall. That pivotal moment when Seifer realized that he had been forgotten, discarded… abandoned. It stung the corners of his eyes. Even still, to this day did he feel that pang of heartache. Loss. The world for a moment fell black and white once more, the ringing in his ears drowned out any outside noise until all he felt was the pain and the beating of his heart.

He would never forget why after he saw Squall and Rinoa had both abandoned him that he was so willing to be controlled. It was easier for willpower to be broken down when there stands your rival next to this beautiful songbird, together and happy and the witch at your ear is telling you to destroy them…

Oh no. Another memory. The promise of a debt paid.

“On͝l͞y͞ ͏t̛h͏en s͠ha̴ll th͝e̢ s̨o̵r̛ce͟reşs p̡rovi͏d̕ę ̶y̡ou͢ ͝w̸ith̵ ̸dre̢a҉ms a̴gai̛n͡.”

Black and white. Endless night. A tattered knight. Lost in the darkness–

Seifer’s eyes snapped to the Grey, blinking the color back into the world.

“–Sorry. Lost my train of thought.” The heel of his palm lifted and Seifer rubbed at his right eye, business as usual when he dropped the hand back to his lap–

And finally answering the question:

“It was fun. Fleeting, I mean, it was one summer but it was fun while it lasted.“


End file.
